brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Devybevy
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 16:28, 7 May 2011 |} Welcome to Brickipedia! Mr. Minifigure 13:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Mandalorian Gunner The Mandalorian Gunner is the same minifigure as the Mandalorian Assassin, so you don't need to create it. :) 13:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) My blog Hey, I added TF to my poll, so you can vote for it now. Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 13:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thank you Re: You shouldn't leave messages/comment just to get points. Lots of editing. I had a lot more points before. Signing Good evenin', mate! I just wanted to let you know that, when you post a message, you can let people know who you are by typing four tildes like so: ~~~~. Just tack that onto the end of your post, and it'll write your username followed by the date and time of when you made the message. For example, you can type Hello world! ~~~~ and it'll show up as Devybevy 12:34, January 1, 2011. Thanks! FB100Z • talk • 03:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hazmat Guy The Hazmat Guy is the biggest package. feel for the helmet or use the bumpcodes on the bottom of the package. BTW I would love to get the Hockey Player but I do have the Hazmat Guy. Ugh... :( If you need anything else just contact me on my talkpage or look at my Collectable Minifigure Wiki. Ratings Hi Devybevy, I noticed you've added a rating (ex. ) to Morey when you first created that page. Only members of the QCG can assign ratings, and if you want, you can nominate articles for different classes here. Sincerely, 20:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: My opinion is as follows: Hero Factory is crap compared to BIONICLE and that Pharaoh's Quest is an amazing theme whereas Ninjago is only so-so. Attention Brikipedians! Join the MBA! (NOTE: This army is not against CM4S's army). -You Know Who it is. Welcome Hello and Welcome to Brickipedia --- The dawn is coming... mortal kombat I think smoke is a great character in mortal kombat what about you? RE: I think that Hero Factory seems more modern, while BIONICLE seems to be more like sci-fi (I don't know, I haven't kept up with these things). So to answer your question, I think BIONICLE. 19:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *I only had one BIONICLE set: 8535 Lewa. 19:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Thats fine, you didn't. :) 19:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages Thanks! I've spent quite a while here helping improve Brickipedia ;) -- 20:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm...Well, to answer your question, I am a bigger fan of the Bionicle story (and of the OLD Bionicle sets), then I am of Hero Factory, but I think that the latest H-Fac sets, (2011) are better then the Bionicle sets from say, 2005 onwards. So...does that answer your question? Spacing Please stop leaving huge spaces around your posts. Re: Ok I will edet every day if I can thanks. Microsmg 00:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC)